Lost
by Antoinette St. Clair
Summary: Donatello & Michelangelo tell each other 3 words that sting. I hate you. When Michelangelo is missing, will Donatello want to find him? Rated T for language and violence.


**Lost**

**Michelangelo's POV...**

I'm lost. I really don't have a clue where I am...hey...wait a second,...didn't I pass that tree already? Yeah! I think I have!

Me and my bros went down to Casey's grandparent's farmhouse after Master Splinter passed away. We're all taking it pretty hard, but I think my older brother Leonardo is taking it the hardest. He and Sensei were so close. Their bond was stronger than that of a Father and a son. Leo really respected the dude...so did I.

Anyway, we came here to Casey's grandparent's farmhouse to get away. Take a break from it all, ya know? I think we _all_ really need it.

Oh! I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here lost in the woods. Well, see, my brother, Donatello, and I got into a pretty bad argument...

_Flash Back..._

"Watcha doin'?"

"Nothing, Mikey."

"C'mon, you're doing something, what is it?"

"I said it's nothing," Donatello snapped at his younger brother.

"Oh. Well, do you need my help?"

"No, Mikey,..." Donatello growled through gritted teeth. He was trying to hold in his anger.

"Man! C'mon! I'm _really_ bored! Just let me do something!"

Michelangelo picked up one of Donatello's screwdrivers, but Don snatched it out of his hand.

"I SAID I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! GO AWAY!"

"WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?!"

"ME? _ME?!_"

"YES, YOU, BRANIAC! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN TO ME! I JUST WANT TO HELP!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I DON'T _WANT_ YOUR HELP! JUST STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

"I'LL STAY OUT OF YOURS WHEN YOU STAY OUT OF MINE!"

Donatello and Michelangelo were now standing about two feet away from each other. They glared at each other for a moment, not realizing that Leonardo and Raphael were standing in the kitchen's doorway looking at the two brothers, wide eyed. Raphael entered and separated them.

"Guys! Cool it!"

Leonardo walked up to his three brothers.

"Why don't we go play hide n' go seek? We haven't done that in a while."

Silently agreeing to this, Donatello and Raphael followed Leonardo out of the kitchen. Michelangelo glared down at the ground for a moment.

"Don. Wait."

Donatello stopped in the doorway on his way out. He didn't turn to face his brother.

"What."

Michelangelo didn't answer at first, but then he spoke. Donatello was expecting an apology of some sort. Boy was he shocked when he heard what Mikey had to say...

"I hate you."

Donatello's eyes got wide and he whipped around and saw Michelangelo just staring at the ground in anger.

"Mike...I..-"

Michelangelo just walked out of the kitchen. Donatello was shocked, but now he was also angry.

"I hate you too."

_End of Flash Back..._

That's pretty much why I'm out here. I was playing hide n' go seek with my brothers, I decided to hide in the woods, and now I'm lost. Don'll probably laugh at me when I get back. Tease me about how clumsy I am. I really-...wait...I hear something...

There's something in the bush. I think it's one of my brothers hiding...

(End of Michelangelo's POV)

Michelangelo carefully approached the bush. He whispered, "Leo? Raph? Is that you?" He pulled back the leaves and was frightened when he saw a baby bear. A cub. Mikey smiled.

"Well, hey there, little furry dude! What're ya doin' in there?"

Suddenly, out of the darkness of the woods behind the bush, a loud, terrifying roar rung in the air. Michelangelo was horrified when he saw a mother bear approaching him. She didn't look too happy...

"Uh...w-what's up?"

She roared again, and Mikey had only enough time to pull out his nunchakus before the furious grizzly swiped her paw and knocked them out of his hands. She then stood on her hind legs, towering over Michelangelo. She swiped at him, and sent him flying into a tree. His shell hit the tree with a hard, _thump_, and he fell to the ground with a large _thud_. He rolled over onto his knees and didn't even have time to stand before her claws came down hard on his neck and left 4 deep gashes. Michelangelo cried out in pain.

-------------------------------

Back near the barn, Donatello was searching for Leonardo and Raphael. He was it, and he didn't really want to find Michelangelo. After about 10 minutes, he had found both of his brothers, but none of them could find Michelangelo. Leonardo crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is weird...usually, Mike's the first one we find."

Raphael looked a little worried.

"Ya don't think he's hurt, do ya?"

Donatello angrily turned his back on his brothers.

"I don't care. If he's hurt, it's his own fault."

"Donnie, how can ya talk like that?! He's yer little bro! You care about him!"

"Not anymore."

"Alright, that's enough, you guys. Raph, go check in the house one more time. Don, you check that side of the woods. I'll check this side and the barn again, got it?"

The two younger ones nodded, and then they all split up to find their brother.

(Donatello's POV)

That little brat. He's probably just doing this for attention, like he does everything else! Bastard...asshole...no good son of a-what was that? I could've worn I just heard someone scream. I gotta run faster...please, _please_ don't tell me that's who I think it is...

(End of Donatello's POV)

Donatello was running as fast as he could to wherever he had heard the screams. Inside, he knew who it was. He hoped he was wrong...god, just one time, let Don be wrong...

Michelangelo was now lying on the ground on his side. He was bruised, cut, scarred in numerous places, and bleeding. He wanted to get up, but he couldn't He was too weak. His thoughts trailed to his brothers. Would they ever find him? Would they ever come looking for him? _Don won't_, he thought. He let his final thoughts trail to Donatello. He knew he didn't mean what he had said to Don in the kitchen. They were just so frustrated with what happened with Splinter...

As the bear made his way over to him, he felt guilty for what he had done. He wanted to die now. He whispered his last words...

"I'm sorry, Donnie..."

Just as the bear was about to finish him off, Michelangelo heard someone scream.

"MIKEY! NO!"

He heard the bear groan, and he turned over to see what was going on. He saw his older brother, Donatello, fighting off the bear with his bo staff. Donnie was winning.

"D...Don...?"

The bear finally gave up and ran off with her cub. Donatello dropped his bo staff and ran to his injured brother's side. He fell to his knees next to Michelangelo.

"Mikey! Are you ok?!"

"Do...do I _look_ ok?"

Mikey felt Donatello's arms wrap around his body. Donatello held Michelangelo close to him, and Mikey could feel something warm and wet on his shoulder. Don was crying? Actually, he was sobbing. Michelangelo was suprised at first, but then slowly wrapped his arms around his brother.

"God, Mike! What the hell were you thinking?! You almost died!"

"Isn't that what you wanted...?"

Donatello was horror-struck by Michelangelo's words. He slowly loosened his grip on Mikey, and was now holding him so that his upper body was in his lap, but he held Michelangelo's head in one hand while he let his other lay one Michelangelo's plastron.

"What are you talking about?"

"You hate me, don't you?"

Donatello could feel the tears threatening to come again. He stared Michelangelo directly in the eyes.

"Don't you talk like that, Michelangelo. I could never hate you!"

Even though Donatello was falling apart, he spoke in a firm, almost angry voice. He softened a bit when he saw Michelangelo cringe in pain.

"I love you, Mike. I love you so much..."

Now Mikey felt like he was going to cry.

"I don't hate you either. I'm sorry about what I said."

"Forget it."

Tears spilled down Donatello's face as he smiled at his little brother and again pulled him into a hug. Michelangelo returned the tight hug, ignoring the pain that seared through his body. This moment was worth it.

"I love ya, Donnie."

"God, I love you too, Mikey..."

After about 15 minutes of them clinging to each other and sobbing, they stood, Michelangelo with Donatello's aid, and walked back to the house.


End file.
